Another group just like us
by DemonChick344
Summary: Max is now 16 and has been seperated from the flock for 6 months. She is rescued by a group of very strange people, whose DNA was also messed with. This is their story.
1. Being rescued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. However I do own the people I made up!**

Max was cold, hungry and scared. Very scared.

Being cold and hungry was normal to her, but being scared wasn't like Max.

Maybe it had something to do with her being locked in a two meter by two meter square steel box.

One she couldn't get out of.

Hunched into a ball, she tried to think of happier times. Like when she and the flock had been together. She was about sixteen now, she had been separated from the flock for nearly six months. That made her heart ache.

She and the flock had been camping when they came. Stronger than Erasers, smarter than M-Geeks and more annoying than her Voice. They had captured the flock, split them up and then carted them to six different locations across America. And Max hadn't been able to do anything.

The box was shaking rapidly. So it must be on a truck, she thought to herself. She ran her hands of the cold, steel walls to no avail. She couldn't get out.

Then she heard a loud 'BANG'. The truck screeched to a stop and Max tipped sideways.

She could hear men shouting in the background. A few gunshots then everything went quiet for a few moments. And then something scratched at the door. Max tensed and the door swung open revealing two people. A tall sandy haired young man with baby blue eyes and the other… "Fang!" Max cried out.

"Max. Everything's fine now, they're gone. Are you hurt?" he asked, worry showing in his voice.

Max shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

The sandy haired man nodded "Hungry I'll bet."

"Yeah. I could do with some food." Max said shakily and they helped her out of the cage and onto the ground. Max looked around, bodies littered the ground, and she saw two other people, a tall girl dressed in a black singlet and camoe pants who had blood red hair and was holding a handgun in each hand. The other, a tall man wearing the same, had spiky black hair and was holding an assault rifle. They turned around and walked towards Max.

"Name's Jake." The tall man holding the rifle said. "This is Jet" he gestured to the red haired girl "And this is Cross" he added, pointing to the sandy haired man.

Max nodded "Yeah well I'm Max." she said nervously.

They all nodded. Fang, Max noted, was wearing the same clothes as Jet, Jake and Cross.

"I'm gonna go call a bird in." Jake said, walking off down the road.

Jet reloaded her guns and holstered them "Cross, give the girl some food, Fang, with me." she ordered.

"We'll talk, Max. Back at base." Fang promised and hugged her quickly.

Cross nodded. "Come with me" he said to Max, leading her over towards a small metal box, which he opened and pulled out a bag of food.

"Food!" Max exclaimed. Cross grinned at her and handed her the bag. Max ate in silence while Cross talked.

"Jake is in charge" he said, sitting down beside Max. "Jet's second in command, I'm the Medic, which makes me third in command and Fang's the newbie."

Max nodded, swallowing her mouthful of food. "Is that why you're called Cross?"

He nodded. "Yep. Jet's called Jet coz she made a Jet plane explode with nothing but a gun and some really old toffee and Jake got named by some old fart."

"Choppers coming!" yelled out Jake. Jet and Fang looked up and Jet walked over to Jake while Fang walked towards Max. She smiled at him and hugged him when she got near him. Then they walked over to where Jet and Jake were waiting and watched the chopper land.

The helicopter flew over pine forests which gradually crawled up the sides of massive mountain ranges, dwarfing everything else. They had been flying for about half an hour through the mountains when the chopper started flying along a deep valley that had a cliff base at one end. There was a dirt road that wound along the top of the valley; the helicopter seemed to follow it, flying high enough to avoid the trees. The helicopter slowly rose up above the cliff face and Max saw a large base, surrounded by barbed wire fences that had several large buildings inside the complex.

"Most of it is dug into the actual bedrock." Fang told Max, "So it's bigger than it looks."

Max could now see that there were men patrolling walkways above the fences, holding large guns across their chests and wearing black helmets. A large helipad was located near the biggest building, which was situated at one end of a central courtyard.

As the chopper slowly lowered itself down to the ground, Max could see two people waiting near the landing pad.

"Is that Nudge?" Max asked Jet who nodded.

"Yeah. She's really excited about you returning." Jet replied, her dark green eyes meeting Max's.

Fang turned around from the front of the chopper where he was sitting "She is way more annoying now" he said, smiling at Max. The Chopper landed with a slight bump and Max climbed out.

"Max!!!! ZOMG, your back!!!" Nudge screamed, hurtling towards Max at 50 miles an hour.

Max hugged Nudge happily. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

Nudge frowned "Two, two-and-a-half months." Nudge hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Max smiled happily "I'm glad I'm here too, Nudge."

The tall grey haired man walked over to them. He had his hair in a military cut and had a stern face.

"Sir." Jake said, saluting the man. Cross and Jet copied him, touching their fingers to their foreheads.

"No one riddled with bullets?" The man asked.

"Nope." Cross said.

The man shook his head at this and smiled. He turned his head to Max and she noticed his eyes were a deep, unsettling grey.

"Hello, Max." he said, smiling at her. "I am Major Whiteford."

Max flinched. Crap, without noticing, she'd gotten captured by another group of people!

"I do not wish to hold you prisoner." He added. Could this old dude read her mind?

"I'm only trusting you because Fang and Nudge seem happy to be here." She growled.

The man inclined his head towards her. "A sensible decision indeed." Saying that, he turned around and walked across the helipad and into well lit doorway.

"He's a nice guy." Nudge said. "Come on, it's tea time!!"

Max walked down the hallway with Nudge and Fang, fatigue weighing her down and making her head fuzzy. They turned a corner and the aroma of food wiped all the fuzziness from her head. Fang and Nudge automatically walked to a large table in the centre of the room that had Jake, Jet and Cross sitting along one side.

"Up for sparring tomorrow, Jet?" Jake asked.

She smirked at him "You know you'll lose." She said simply.

Jake shrugged at her. "Doesn't matter."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Jet replied sweetly.

Cross rolled his eyes and grinned at Max. "You'll wanna eat lots tonight, 'cause tomorrows gonna be a hard day."

"Why?" Max asked sleepily, leaning her head on her hand.

"Physical evaluation." Nudge answered. "We all had to do it."

Max nodded. "What does that involve?" She asked.

Nudge shrugged. "You fly around for a while, they watch you fight someone. Blah, blah, blah."

Max nodded. "Where is the rest of the flock?" She asked Nudge.

"Spread across North America in highly secure laboratories. We waited until they were escorting you in a convoy to bust you out. Mmm, that looks good!" Nudge answered.

A young woman pushing a large trolley of food arrived; she put large plates of vegetables, fruit, meat and rolls on the table. Everyone was silent as they ate, and Max was surprised to see that Jake, Jet and Cross ate as much as Nudge, Fang and herself ate.

When they had finished eating, Nudge showed Max to her room. It was large and had a really soft bed in the corner. Max fell asleep straight-away, feeling safer than she had in a long time.

**What do you think? Review please!**

**Next up Max has to fight Jet. Oohhhhh!**


	2. Gaining strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride book series; however, I do own the characters I made up!**

"Maaaaxxxx." Someone yelled through her bedroom door.

Max woke up with a start, "Wha-, who's there?" She said sleepily.

"Nudge. Breakfast's ready!" Came the voice at the door.

Max got dressed in some cameo pants and a t-shirt and met Nudge outside her bedroom door, still pulling on a pair of brand new sneakers someone had left in her room, along with the clothes. She followed Nudge to the mess hall, tying her hair back in a plait. She sat in front of a plate of fruit, pancakes and a jug of juice, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Where's Fang?" Max asked, once she had taken a big bite of pancake.

"It's eight, so he's probably in weapons training." Nudge replied, her face only two inches from her plate as she gorged herself on hash browns.

"Weapons training?" Max inquired.

Nudge shrugged, "You know, guns, knives, explosives, katanas. Those weapons and others."

"Do you do that?"

Nudge shook her head. "No, I do computer stuff with the techies and other stuff."

Max nodded as she drunk her juice. When they had finished eating, Nudge took Max to the training room. They walked on to a small balcony overlooking the fighting area, which had bars bolted to the walls, cement columns, benches and padded mats placed randomly all over the place. Fang was leaning against a wall with Cross while Jet and Jake dueled with katanas.

"Awesome! Max, watch this!" Nudge squealed as Jake lunged forward with the deadly blade. Jet turned and ran up the wall, jumped off when she was half way up and flipped over Jake who had run after her.

"Nice!" Max commented as Jet kicked Jake in the back.

Jake turned around quickly and sliced at Jets' legs. She jumped forward and tackled Jake to the ground and threw his katana into a wall.

"Give up?" She asked him, pointing her sword at his throat.

"'Kay." He replied and she hauled him to his feet.

"Whoohoo!" Cross yelled. "Close, Jakey boy, but not close enough!"

Jake grinned and slung his arm around Jet and they walked over to Cross and Fang, laughing.

"Does Jet win a lot?" Max asked Nudge.

Nudge grinned, "She had her DNA messed with, too. She can learn a martial art style in one day and remember it for the rest of her life." She told Max, "She knows how to use practically most guns; swords, bows, nunchuks and she can throw knives really well."

"Cool." Max said.

Fang and Jet walked over to a padded mat and stood two meters from each other, their eyes closed. Jet kicked towards Fang, who dodged it, his eyes still closed. Fang aimed a lightning fast punch at Jets' face. She caught it in one hand, and punched Fang in the chest with her other hand. They continued this for another minute, but they were interrupted by Major Whiteford, who had walked into the main room through a door near Jake and Cross.

"Jet." The Major called out. She opened her eyes and walked over to him.

The major walked out of the room, Jet following him.

"What was that about?"

Nudge shrugged, "Last night she was sent back to where they rescued you. Could be to do with that."

Max frowned but her face lit up as Fang jumped onto balcony.

"Hey." He said and hugged Max and tousled Nudge's hair.

"Can't….breathe." Max choked out.

Fang released her. "Sorry." He said. "Come on, I wanna eat!"

It was two days later, and Jet had been gone for two days. Everyone was on edge, Jake and Cross stayed in the communications room for most of the time, while Fang hung out with Max and Nudge.

Max's strength returned each day; she was flying with Nudge one day when they saw a black motorbike speeding along one of the winding mountain roads that led to base.

"Damn!" Nudge said.

Max pulled up beside her, "What is it?" She asked, hovering in the air.

Nudge looked at Max. "That's Jet. We'd better tell base." She said, and then pulled out a headset from her jeans pocket. "This is Nudge, I have visual on Jet returning to base." She said into the microphone. She waited for a moment and the switched it off. "We'd better head back." Nudge said quietly.

Max and Nudge landed near Fang, Jake, Cross and the Major. They were standing near the entrance gate, and Max was disturbed to see that Cross was holding a medical bag.

The roar of a motor bike could be faintly heard, it grew louder and louder until a black motorbike burst onto the road and zoomed into the courtyard, skidding to a stop. Jake and Cross ran up as a figure clad in black slowly got off the motorbike, taking off their helmet. Jet shook out her hair, looking for the major and he ran forward.

"Harvard Malcolm is dead." Jet reported, blood dripping down from a cut on her cheek and onto her neck. "I'm fine, though." She said slowly.

"Go straight to the infirmary." Cross ordered and Jet nodded, leaning on him as he escorted her indoors. Jake and the major hurried after them.

"Dead?" Max asked. "How?"

Fang glanced at her. "Probably not something you want to hear." He said quietly.

"Why not? Max asked angrily. "No one tells me anything here!"

Fang sighed and ran his hands through his short black hair. "Nudge told you about Jets abilities, didn't she?"

They both nodded. Nudge took up where Fang had left off. "The thing is, Max, Jet was engineered to be the perfect assassin. She took out a whole convoy today, without backup." She said to Max. "Cross was engineered to be a warzone medic; he could run onto a battlefield and stop people from dying, without needing to be protected. Jake is the leader, he wasn't born at the same lab as Cross and Jet, but he's stronger than an eraser, an excellent strategist and a great leader." Nudge finished. "We were made as hybrids, they were made as the perfect squad of soldiers."

Max stared blankly at Nudge "You mean…"

Fang nodded. "Jeb oversaw the project that was the basis for their gene programming."

"Where is Jeb?" Max asked, "And for that matter, my mother and Ella?"

"In hiding." Fang replied. "You might see them soon, though."

Max smiled. "I'd like that." She said.

Max stood in the middle of the training room. Opposite her stood Jet, who was standing ready to fight.

"Go!" Jake yelled.

Max threw a punch at Jet's face; she dodged it and kicked towards Max's face. Max caught her foot and pushed hard, Jet twisted out of her grip and swept her legs across the floor, tripping Max up, Max rolled when she hit the floor and sprang up, fists in front of her face. Jet ran towards her and jumped into the air, Max grabbed onto a pole protruding out of the wall and swung out of the way. Jet ran after her, and cut her off. Max kicked at Jet's stomach, she dodged it and kicked back at Max, who felt Jet's foot connect with her right shoulder. Max was swung of balance by the force of the blow and felt Jet's palm smack into her stomach. Max fell over gasping for air, she lay curled up for a few moments then Jet pulled her to her feet.

"Damn." Max said slowly, "You gotta teach me to fight like that, Jet."

Jet smiled at her. "Sure thing." She said, and exited the room.

As Max walked out of the training room she had the feeling she had a made a new friend. Which was odd for Max, as usually she only stayed in one place long enough to kick everyone's butts.

**You like?**

**Please review. **

**Who should be rescued next, Iggy, Gazzy or Angel? I need opinions!**


End file.
